


Heat

by SydWritesSickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Sickfic, heat exhaustion, the tags may be off because I don't fully understand the tagging system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydWritesSickfics/pseuds/SydWritesSickfics
Summary: Prompt from my Tumblr: I'll start you off with a camp camp prompt!! Maybe something where Gwen is down with cramps and David tries to run the camp himself despite being sick, and just when he gets a minute to himself Max is there to give him hell. But everything is already so fuzzy and weird in his mind from running around in the heat with a fever, and so max is like "WATER. drink water" but it doesn't help and he has to run to go get gwen? (if you don't like it, I can try again!)





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



> taylortut on Tumblr gave me this amazing prompt. Thanks for getting me started! 
> 
> (also I didn't originally have a title for this story so it's fairly unoriginal)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alrighty, campers! Today we’ll be doing arts and crafts, and making paper boats to sail across the lake!” David said, his signature enthusiasm ever present in his voice. He heard a few groans from the crowd, most notably Max booing from the back.

“I thought we were doing adventure camp today!” Nikki yelled. She had a pack of sticks bunched in her hand, no doubt ready to fight something—or someone—with.

“I heard we were going hiking!”

“Ugh, haven’t we done that enough.”

The bickering turned into a full-blown, loud argument. David closed his eyes tight, the volume making his headache worse. Thankfully, no one had noticed, what with Nikki and Nerf fighting and the rest of the campers taking bets. Nikki seemed to be the crowd choice by way of having seen her sic a wolf on the Wood and Flower Scouts.

After multiple tries, David had cut through the noise by yelling as loud as he could. Doing so ripped his throat to shreds, but he kept a smile on as he continued. “We were going to do something else, but Gwen can’t join us today. This is one of the few activities that I can do alone,” he said “But, it’ll be fun! I brought a table out here so we could work outside!”

“So that’s where the table went.”

“Yes, it is,” he said, exasperation starting to creep into his tone. Normally, he’d have no issue with brushing these kinds of comments off and continuing, but he couldn’t today. “Now, let’s get started, should we?”

Most of the campers started running around the table and yelling, rather than the task given to them. David sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

It took David a good twenty minutes of running around in the hot summer sun before no one was on the verge of destroying something. He walked to where he could still see the campers, but where they were far enough that they wouldn’t kill his head. He had already felt drained, but he felt himself deteriorating as the sun beat down on him.

After a few minutes of standing there silently, eyes unfocused and body starting to sway, David was pretty bad off. But, he had promised Gwen that he would handle the campers, and he couldn’t go back on a promise to his CBFL.

Max had come over due to seeing David alone, and teasing him seemed better than making a paper boat. However, any taunt he had in mind disappeared upon seeing how pathetic he looked up close. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the counselor who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. David didn’t answer, instead looking past him at nothing in particular. Max snapped, trying to get his attention, but it didn’t work.

From David’s view, it seemed as though his legs could go out at any minute. It was unbearably hot, and his head was pounding. He could vaguely hear Max saying something, but he was focus more instead on how his vision was being clouded by black spots dancing around his eyes. He could feel his knees buckle before the darkness consumed his vision and he fell to the ground.

The next thing David remembers, he’s lying on the ground in the mess hall. The campers are surrounding him, and Max was trying to open a water bottle. When he saw that David was awake, he mumbled something about pouring it on him before handing him the water.

He took it gratefully, the water feeling like heaven against his throat as he gulped it down. He heard Max telling the others that he wasn’t dead, a hint of sarcasm still in his voice. He stood up shakily and moved himself one of the tables. He was bombarded with questions from the campers, and the returning headache reminded him that no, it wasn’t just the heat.

After a few minutes, Max joined him at the table. He glanced at the counselor repeatedly, taking in how despite it being cool, David looked just as bad as he had outside. “You still look like shit,” he said, as casually as he could.

David started to insist that he was fine, and he might have been believable had his body not decided to launch into a coughing fit halfway through. Max glared at him, putting a hand to his skin and sighing at the heat. “You’re an idiot,” he said, shaking his head “I’m getting Gwen,”

David started to protest, but Max was out the door before he could be stopped. When he returned, he was dragging an exasperated Gwen by the arm. “Damn it, David,” she muttered when she saw him. There was no actual malice in her tone, but David apologized nonetheless.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” The two had gone back to the counselor’s cabin, and Gwen prayed that nothing would explode while they were gone for ten minutes. She was digging through the first-aid kit for any kind of medicine, pulling out whatever she could.

“I wasn’t that bad this morning,” David said in a feeble attempt to defend himself. He refused to look up from the part of the floor he seemed to be focusing intently on.

“And you thought that running around in the sun all day would help?”

David sighed. “I thought I could do it without you. I wanted you to be able to take a day off and not be worried,”

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose, her expression that of only annoyance, if only for a split second. “David, I appreciate it, but I’d prefer that you wouldn’t die. I can’t handle these little demons alone, after all,” She smiled a small bit at the end, and David quickly joined her. “Now, let’s go make sure they didn’t burn down the camp.”

David stood up from the bed, and they started out towards the mess hall together.


End file.
